I chose her!
by CowsUnited
Summary: After spending a few years away from Misty, Ash has come to terms with his affections for her. When he asks her on a date, Ash has no idea what to expect. Does Misty even like him, will they find things to talk about, or most of all: should he confess his feelings for her? AAML oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of pokemon.

Special thanks to lilpooks and sadfandom for being amazing editors. Lilpooks also has a new Hunger Games fic out so if you are interested in that kind of stuff go over and check it out!

Without further ado, I present you... I chose her!

I stood in the mirror fiddling with the buttons on my shirt. Normally I didn't take this long to dress, but today was special. Finally finishing with the bothersome buttons, I grabbed a brush and wet it, trying in vain to force my naturally spiky hair to stay down.

"Ash, are you still in there?" Delia, my mom, called.

"Mhm." I grunted back, too absorbed in the act of fixing my hair to speak in words.

"You've been in there for an hour, what's not perfect yet?" Delia poked her head into the washroom and sighed. "Dear, your hair is never going to agree with you. Misty has seen you with worse hair than this; it looks fine."

"B-bu-but today's special." I protested.

"Oh right, today is your first date!" Delia reached up and ruffled my hair, effectively destroying my last fifteen minutes of work.

"Aw c'mon Mom! Do you know how long that took?" I grumbled. Delia turned and pushed me out of the washroom. "You're going to be late if you don't leave soon. And don't worry about it, you'll do fine."

I descended the stairs carefully, careful not to wrinkle my perfectly ironed shirt and pants. As I carefully put on my black dress shoes I had intently shined the night before, I looked up and glanced at my worn baseball cap. Reaching up, I grabbed for the cap and put it on just like I do every other time I leave the house.

"Nuh uh. No hat for you today." Delia scolded playfully. Sheepishly I ran my hand through the hair on the back of my head. "Yeah I know. It's just that I've done that so many times it's like it's muscle memory to me now."

"Look at that time," Delia exclaimed. "You've got to go! Misty will be waiting!" I nodded and opened the door. "Bye Mom, are you sure you're not going to be too lonely tonight?"

"No I'll be fine." Delia grinned. "Ooh I can't believe my little baby is finally going on his first date!"

I stepped out of the house and walked slowly down to the stone path to my car, which I also washed and waxed the day before. I opened my car door and looked back to give a farewell wave. Closing the door, I slowly backed the car out of the driveway, and turned onto the road that would take me right to Cerulean. Watching the fireworks with Misty, what could be better to do on Kanto Independence Day? I shook my head and grinned. The day I mustered up the courage to pick up the phone and give my redheaded friend a call and asked her to go to this fireworks display was the most surprising day of my life. I hadn't talked to Misty for forever before I had called her that day and to be honest, I still don't know why I picked up the phone to call her. It just felt like the right thing to do, I guess.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and groaned.

 _Aw that must be Misty telling me I'm late, or she doesn't want to go anymore._

Apprehensively, I slid one hand into my pocket to retrieve my phone to read the heartbreaking message. I quickly spared a glance at my screen, not wanting to take my eyes off the road for too long. I sighed with relief when he realized it was not in fact a message from Misty, but from Mom.

"Did you remember to buy Misty flowers? Love, Mom"

 _Oh... crap._

This whole time I had been worrying about my appearance that I forgot to buy a bouquet of flowers. It's totally cliché to buy flowers for the lady on dates, but girls love the old cheesy romantic kind of acts. Now I barely had enough time to arrive at the gym in time, much less drive all the way back to Pallet to stop off at the florist. I didn't know many florists. In fact, I think that was the only flower shop I knew. But now all I could do was go full speed ahead. Unless...

"Hey look, Rock-a-flower-Shop, Now Open. How convenient."

Quickly, I pulled a sharp left turn and drove right up to the entrance of the flower shop. I hopped right out of my car, and wrenched the glass doors of the store open and ran in, hoping that the place was empty.

"Hey Ash! It's been a long time man. How's a going?" Brock greeted enthusiastically.

"Not now Brock! I'm late for a date and have no time to catch up maybe later." I said all in one breath.

"Well, in that case, take these water lilies. Misty once told me she absolutely adores these flowers." Brock reached behind me and gave me an already wrapped bouquet of gorgeous aqua coloured water lilies.

"Wow thanks... Wait a second. How do you know I'm going a date with Misty." My eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I didn't even tell anyone besides Mom."

"I always knew you two were perfect for each other. Now aren't you in a hurry?"

"Oh right. How much for these flowers" I pulled out my wallet, once again reminded of my time urgency.

"Fifty dollars." Brock joked. I shrugged and began to pull the correct amount of money out of my wallet

"Ash, Ash, Ash... I'm only joking. They're fifteen." I shoved some money back into my pocket and handed Brock a handful of bills.

"Keep the change. K thanks bye!" I turned and sprinted back to my car, and sped off to my final destination - The Cerulean Gym.

"I wonder how Brock got into the flower industry... But I've got no time for mindless wandering now, I've gotta go fast!"

Finally, I managed to make it to the gym safely, although there were some close calls with some pedestrians. I clenched my flowers tightly in my hand as my finger hovered above the doorbell. Closing my eyes, I jabbed the button then jerked my hand back as if the doorbell suddenly was on fire. I held my breath as the door slowly opened, remembering just in time to put a smile on my face. Through my nerves, I managed a very nervous one.

"Hey Daisy, is Misty ready?"I greeted, suddenly realizing I forgot my manners. "I mean, how are you doing today?"

"Misty, you better hurry up! Your boyfriend just asked me how I was doing." Daisy turned and shouted.

My face glowed red and burned, and my hand when to smooth the hair at the back of my head like I did whenever I was nervous or embarrassed. I was soon relieved to see a bundle of blue and orange and blue bound down the stairs. Before I knew it, Misty was standing right beside her sister. Although I knew staring was rude, I couldn't tear my eyes away. She was just too pretty.

"Ahem." Daisy cleared her throat to get the two teenagers' attention. "Snap out of it guys! Guys? Date, fireworks, food?"

At the sound of the word food, I quickly regained my senses. "Ready to go?" I asked. Misty, however, was still stuck in her own world. I reached up to brush some orange locks out of her face. She had her hair down and was dressed in an ocean blue dress that brought out the beauty of her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I have flowers for you." If food was my special word, then flowers was Misty's. "I bought some water lilies for you."

"Oh my gosh, they're simply beautiful!" Misty lifted the bouquet up to her nose and gave it a sniff. "And they smell beautiful too!"

Daisy was putting a finger down her throat and pretending to gag. "Here, Misty, I'll take the flowers and put them in a vase for you when you come home, and you go out and have fun before you make me spontaneously combust!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Misty grinned. "Let's go Ash!" I offered her my hand and led her to the car, only letting go to open the door for her. "Oh, you're such a gentleman!" Misty giggled.

"So have you eaten yet?" I asked, as soon as they were on the road.

"Of course not. I've been saving my appetite the whole day for this." Misty replied.

"Well... Where do you want to go? We have at least three hours until the fireworks start."

"Some pizza would really hit the spot now." Misty smiled guiltily.

"Seriously, pizza? You don't want something fancier or something?"

"I DID SAY PIZZA, NOW LISTEN TO ME YOU IDIOT!" Misty yelled.

"Actually pizza sounds really good." I said meekly.

"Now you're talking." Misty sighed and leaned back in her seat, sliding her hand over so that it was holding mine. We drove in silence for a while just enjoying each other's company.

Finally I tried to break the ice. "Soo... how's the gym going?" Misty had seemed to be stuck in her own world again, holding onto my hand so tight it seemed she would never let go. Not that I minded or anything.

"Oh what... My gym? It's ok, I guess. It gets pretty boring, but with my sisters back, I can get out of there soon and actually get on with my life." We fell back into silence, letting the sound of the radio fill the car. After a while, I got the feeling as if I was being watched. I turned and saw Misty suddenly diverting her gaze to stare outside the window, her face beginning to glow pink.

"Well we're here, Papa Piplup!" I announced as I parked the car.

"Yay thanks for listening to me, Ash!" Misty squealed as she jumped out of the car and started fast walking to the pizzeria.

"Hey wait up!" I shout.

"Pizza is not going to wait forever, it's gonna get cold!" Misty turned back and called.

"It's hot and ready." My eyebrows are raised.

"Well, in that case, I guess we can go in together." She reached back to grab my hand and led me gently into the restaurant, where we were greeted by the smell of pepperoni, and the stares of everyone else.

"Why is everyone staring?" Misty whispered.

"I'll tell you later, let's order first." I walked up to the counter and ordered a seafood pizza with two soft drinks.

"Wow, how did you know what I wanted?"

I reached up to touch my fingers to her forehead. "I am the great Ashton, the mind reader of the ages!" Misty giggled, a sound that made my heart melt, and playfully smacked my fingers away.

"Unlucky me! Now I can't cheat on you. Not that I was going to or anything."

I grinned and reached forward to hug my date, something that I've done before, but never in a romantic setting, if you can call a pizza parlour romantic. I am stalled by the annoyed sound of the cashier clearing his throat. "Look, this is very cute and all, but that pizza costs 28 dollars."

Both our faces burned, as I reached for my wallet and hand the man 30 dollars. "Keep the change. Sorry about that." All I got was a grunt of thanks. Or annoyance. Whatever that was, it was still a grunt. Hurriedly, I grabbed the box and dashed right to the table in the far corner, with Misty close behind on my heels. I pulled out the chair for her, inviting her to sit, and then finally sitting myself. No matter what happened I would not let this flustering turn of events ruin my good manners. Hopefully good manners. I took a long sip from my drink, hoping that the cold liquid would remove the pink colouring from my cheeks.

"Uh Ash, I think that pizza is safe now." Misty smiled.

"Oh right." Whatever blush that went down with the drink returned with vengeance. I pulled the box free of the tight hug I was giving it and put it on the table. "Sorry." I muttered. I scowled at my feet under the table, very annoyed at myself for ruining the date so far. Growling quietly to myself I forced myself to look up and salvage what was left of my date. I reached across the table to grab a piece of pizza, quickly taking a huge bite, in order to force Misty to take the first stab at breaking the awkward wall that had suddenly sprung up between us. Chewing extra slowly, I looked up to her and my mind began running at a million miles per hour. The reality of what we were doing suddenly hit me.

"Ash, may I ask why you are staring at me?"

"I'm n-not staring at you." I replied unconvincingly.

"Yeah, and that pizza you've been holding has been in your hand for the past five minutes." Misty retorted back, trying to hold back a smile. "So, spill it."

I gulped. "Well... for one thing, um, you're very beautiful tonight." Misty looked away and smiled, trying to hide a blush we both knew was there. I wasn't lying; she really was breathtaking. I don't know what it was about her, but her eyes just sparkled and her soft, silky hair fell around her shoulders. Her dress hugged her body in all the right places.

"So... is that the reason why everyone is staring at us?"

I shook my head to say no. "It's just that we're a bit... overdressed for a pizza place." I finally finished my first piece of pizza and began to reach for another one. Suddenly, the perfect conversational tool popped into my mind ready to be used. "What changed between us?"

With the effect of a stone against glass, the wall of tension was broken, destroyed. There was nothing left to hinder the growing conversation that had risen up to replace the barrier.

"Honestly I don't know." Misty thoughtfully replied. "We were the best of friends during the journeys through Kanto and the Orange Islands, but after that, we kinda fell off for a bit."

"It's weird isn't it? We were arguing so much in the beginning it's hard to believe we are on a date now."

Misty nodded in agreement. "And it's a testament to our friendship that we managed to still keep in touch this long."

That and I love you, I thought, but managed to keep it inside my own mind. This confessing love thing ... it's complicated to say the least. I looked down at the pizza box and noticed that it was empty. My phone buzzed confirming my suspicions. It was time to go. "Myst, we've gotta leave, or else we're going to miss the fireworks."

"Right. Let me just throw all this trash away and we'll go." I gently took the empty box and cans from her hand and walking over to the garbage to dispose of them. "Ooh! Ash being the gentleman! I like that in a man." Misty jabbed playfully.

I puffed out my chest. "That's me! Ash Ketchum, the gentleman from Pallet Town!" Misty giggled, then took the arm I offered her and together we went to the car.

Once we got back on the road, the atmosphere seemed set for another silent drive. I didn't mind at all, instead, I let my mind wander.

This business of telling a girl you love her has been playing on my mind a lot lately. It's not the who or the why that's been bothering me, but rather the how. Telling your special someone you love them for the first time isn't some casual affair. No matter what you do, a girl is going to remember exactly how it happened. It's up to you to make it a spectacular event, one that she will remember positively for the rest of her life.

I know lots of spectacular things. Things like exploring haunted houses, beating a top-ranked gym leader, or saving the world from various villainous groups, but none of those are quite appropriate for romance. If you want some spectacular romance event, it's all cliché. From candle-lit dinners to sitting at the beach watching the sunset - it has all been done before. That's my problem. That and the words "I love you" don't come out of my mouth well. Even when I practiced saying the special words to the mirror I was stammering, and that wasn't in front of the most beautiful girl on Earth.

Timing is everything, or so people say. This is our first date for goodness' sakes! But then again, I've known her for 6 years, been friends with her 5 years 11 months, and in love with her for 5 years and 10 months. You can't wait forever, or else you might lose the opportunity.

"Ash! ASH! Earth to Ash?" I returned to the realm of reality with a shudder. I really shouldn't zone out like that on the road, especially not with Misty in the passenger seat. I could never live with myself if...

"ASH LISTEN TO ME!" Misty shouted in my ear.

"Wh-wha-what?" I mumbled, trying to anchor myself to the real world.

"Stop zoning out on me Ash." Misty said, her voice level returning to normal.

"Sorry Myst." I hastily replied.

"No no it's fine. I was just wondering why you didn't turn at the sign that said Cerulean Beach Parking Lot - Fireworks tonight."

Oh crud. Crap crap crappity crap.

"Ahhhh! I'm so sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry." I apologized rapidly.

I am the biggest, stupidest, dumbest idiot on Earth. First I mess up at the pizza place, now here. What's next, I forget the picnic blanket for the beach? Better not jinx myself. AND FOR PETE'S SAKE, ASH, FOCUS ON THE ROAD!

Finally, after a long detour, I made it to the parking lot of the beach. I got out of the car, slowly, as if I could delay the event by moving at a lesser pace.

Here goes, Ash. Good luck to me.

I walked up to the back of the car and popped open the trunk, taking out the beach towel that Misty and I would sit on for the duration of the fireworks. I offered my hand for Misty to hold, and she took it without hesitation. That could only be a good sign.

"Sooo, have you seen these fireworks before?" I asked, trying to break the ever-present wall.

"No, actually. How about you?" Misty replied.

"Wow... That's actually pretty surprising. Since you were born and raised in Cerulean and all."

"Well, y'know. Having no parents and three sisters that don't give a damn about you is hard." Misty said, her face turning hard.

"Oh um, I'm sorry..." I winced inside of myself, thinking of the mood I had just set. "Well, at least we get to watch them for our first time together." I quickly added, my instinct actually helping out for once.

Misty's face lit up in with a smile, as I gave her hand a squeeze. We walked in silence until we reached an empty spot where we could lay down the beach towel to watch the fireworks.

Like I said before, timing is crucial. What could be more romantically cliché than sitting a beach with your special someone and looking up at the sky? And I don't love her just because of beautiful looks, although I don't mind those at all. It's the feeling I get whenever I'm with her... this feeling of homeliness. It's hard to describe the feeling, but it's like I can say whatever I want to her and not get judged. And I laugh so easily around her. I'm all smiles whenever I'm in her presence!

I looked over at Misty and she smiled back with a sweet smile. I don't think I can let that go.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I gathered my resolve.

"Misty I-"

" _Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the annual Kanto Day fireworks at Cerulean City! Please stand for the regional anthem._ "

Well... saved by the bell, I guess? I mean, it give me time to plan what to say, but if I just keep delaying it, I'm going to lose my confidence.

Slowly I stand up and put my hand on my heart to participate in the solemn song along with the hundreds of other people on the beach. I tried to put my full attention into the song, but like so many other times today, I couldn't focus.

I looked over at Misty, to see if she was as preoccupied as I was, but her pretty little face matched with an equally sweet voice were totally engrossed in the song. I tried to copy her passion for the anthem, but I just couldn't find that patriotic fervour within me.

" _Thank you ladies and gentleman, now sit back and relax and watch the skies!_ "

I sighed a sigh of relief and sat down trying to make myself as comfortable as possible, but after shifting around, I just couldn't find the right spot to sit in.

Misty noticed me twisting and turning and turned to look at me with a questioning look. "What on earth are you doing?"

My face grew red as I replied. "Uh, I'm just making myself more comfortable! You know, so I can enjoy the show more."

"Ooh! That's a good idea! Let me do that too!" And with that, Misty shifted her body so that her side was leaning up against me. I took a sharp breath as I felt her body against mine. I froze, knowing that she could feel every move that I made.

I'm not a love expert or anything but I'm pretty sure girls don't lean on their guy friends unless they have some strong feelings for them. So I might, just might have a chance. But even through all of my travels with all those different girls, they never ever have leaned on me the way Misty is doing it now. It wasn't uncomfortable or anything. In fact, it felt… surprisingly good.

"Um? Now it's my turn to ask you. What are _you_ doing?" I whispered not wanting to draw the attention of others.

"Aw Ashy, do you not like this?" Misty replied with a pouty look on her face.

My face went from pale as a ghost to red as a tomato, or that's what it felt like to me.

"No,no,no,no,no I don't mind at all. It's fine really." I stammered, not wanting to her to stop.

"Cool! I'll just do this and we'll watch these so called 'famous' fireworks." Misty said sweetly.

What was 'this'? I didn't have to wait long for my answer as Misty suddenly put her head on my shoulder and sighed happily. I opened my mouth to say something but I was interrupted by the loud sound of a firework bursting to life in the night sky.

With a squeal of delight, Misty pointed to an explosion of colour.

"Hey! Look at that! It's a vaporeon!"

I turned my head to look at where her finger was pointing and saw the water Pokémon right there in the sky.

"I wish someone would get me a vaporeon. That's one of my favourite pokemon!" Misty sighed.

Well, I know what I'm getting Misty for her birthday this year. Or an anniversary present, if, I mean when, we are officially together. And we are not going to get together if I don't get my act together.

I steadied my nerves for the billionth time today.

"Misty, can I tell you something?"

Without moving her body, she replied. "Yes, of course!"

Alrighty, here goes! "Uh... ahem... I really like you." I managed to stammer out. Immediately I cringed when I heard myself. Definitely not the wording I had in mind.

"I know." Misty said simply.

Ooh, friendzone is not what I have in mind.

"No you don't understand!" I said too loudly, too frantically. People's heads turned all around and focused on us.

"Ash shhhh! You're attracting attention!" Misty whispered.

"Oh sorry." I mentally kicked myself, and lowered my voice. "But you don't get it! You don't really know."

"Yes I do. We have been friends for years now, how could you not like me? Tonight is not any different than all the other dozens of times we hung out." Misty replied. Was that a hint of bitterness?

"No. No, no, no, no. You got it all wrong. I don't like you, I love you. Ever since you joined me on my journey seven years ago. Gosh, I can't even remember when I started. All I know is you're the most beautiful, smart, perfect girl I know." My words began to flow free of the bonds of nervousness.

Misty lifted her head off my shoulder and looked at me with stunned amazement. "You really think so?"

"I know so." I smiled.

"Oh Ash! I knew that turning down Rudy and Gary and all those other guys was going to be worth it. I love you too!" Misty whispered happily. She leaned her body forward and wrapped her arms around my neck. Without hesitation I wrapped my arms around her and held her. For the moment nothing else mattered. Not the fireworks, not the attention we were getting, not even the sand that was getting into my clothes. All that mattered was Misty, and warmth that I could feel from her body and the smell of ocean spray from her hair.

Don't ask me whether the fireworks was good or not, because to be honest, I didn't watch much of it at all. All I remember is holding Misty in my arms and stroking her soft, silky hair and before I knew it, I was driving down the highway back to the Cerulean City Gym with a sleeping beauty in the passenger seat.

I pulled up into the driveway and coasted to a stop.

"Hey Mist, we're here." I said gently, while tapping her shoulder to awaken her.

"Huuhhhh..." She breathed, clearly in a deep sleep. I sighed, and got out of the car and opened her door. With one hand supporting her legs and the other supporting her back, I carried her bridal style to the door barely managing to ring the doorbell and keep her from hitting the ground at the same time.

The door opened and Daisy poked her head out.

"Whoa, Ash, what did you do to her?"

"Nothing I swear! She just fell asleep in the car on the way back." I said defensively.

She raised her eyebrows. "Uh huh..." Suddenly she broke into a grin. "Ha! You looked so worried there for a second! Well I'll take her from here. I'll be seeing you later I assume?"

"Of course! Even tomorrow night maybe." I said. "Well I have to drive back, be seeing you."

I turned and walked down the path to my car. Getting in, I disappeared into my own world.

Looking back at today… well it definitely didn't go as planned, but I can't say it went too bad. Definitely something to remember. I smiled and leaned back in my seat, and glided on the highway back to Pallet. And we will be making memories for years to come.

Thanks for reading! Please remember to review!


End file.
